Where We Left Off
by Parachutingkitten
Summary: Skylor hasn't seen Kai since the tournament, and work alone at the noodle house is getting a bit dull. One Shot.


The restaurant was less inviting when it was empty. The sticky tables, the cold food, the misaligned chairs. None of it seemed particularly appealing. And yet, this is what Skylor was left with every night. An empty room with nothing but a few neon signs setting it apart from the night that consumed the city. She let out a sigh. Just for herself. There was no one else there to feel sorry for her. Maybe it was to hold on to her humanity. Maybe it was for someone that used to be there, or that she wished was there. But regardless she was the only one there, and no amount of sighing was going to change it.

She began picking up menus on the tables around her, as the doorbell chimed. "I'm sorry, we're closed."

"I'll just show myself out then." She turned to see the figure who had entered. A familiar face, clothed in red, and smiling gently. She stared at him for a moment, a flood of memories coming back to her from just a few weeks prior. The sight of him made her relax a little. Just enough to smile back.

"Sorry, I must have misread the clock. I'm sure we're open a few more minutes."

He walked in, trailing the front window, studying the neon sign, proudly displaying the word OPEN, and promptly clicked the switch that lay on the bottom, it's light disappearing into the night. "So, you're still in the noodle business?"

"Sure. Why would I not be?" She shrugged, continuing to pick up the menus scattered around.

"I don't know. I thought you might have gotten bored of it by now."

"It has its upsides."

"You need some help?" She glanced back over at Kai, already picking up menus on a table near the door.

"Yeah, actually. If you can pick up the rest of these, I can start wiping down tables." She joined him at the front of the room, placing her stack of menus in his hands, and going to grab a spray bottle and rag kept in a cabinet at the front. "So, you still in the saving the world business?"

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah I am. Kinda a shame though. Just lost one of our biggest clients."

"Really?'

"Yeah, some crazy guy, maybe you knew him? Big ego, likes snakes, trap doors. Bunch of tattoos."

She giggled. "Yeah, what was his name? Glen? Ben?"

"Something like that." Kai rolled his eyes. "Just hypothetically, if he had a daughter who wanted to rule the world, I would not be opposed to fighting her. I'm sure we'd see each other a lot."

"Kinda a shame she doesn't want to huh?" She glanced over at him as his eyes sunk a bit lower.

"Yeah… Sometimes I kinda think so. I mean I haven't even seen her since…" He looked over to her as their eyes met, both stopping what they were doing.

"Well, I mean if you ever get… bored of saving the world, I'm always looking for new hires."

He smiled again. "Yeah, I think I'd like that. But… I don't know if I could. I would never want to leave."

Skylor placed both the rag and the bottle down. "Is that why you didn't come to see me sooner?"

"I don't know," Kai shook his head, placing down his stack of menus. "Everything was just, weird where we left it. A lot happened quickly, especially for you, and I didn't know if we were just caught up in the moment. Maybe you didn't really want to see me again, or not now, or not the way… that we were-"

"How's that?"

"What?" Kai looked up from his ramble.

"How… were we, that you didn't think I would want to see you again?" Skylor took a few steps towards him.

"Well… I don't know. Just uncertain."

She thought for a moment, still moving forward. "Well, we could just pick up where we left off."

"…Where did we leave off?"

Skylor took the final few steps it took to stand in front of him. "Well, my memory may be a bit spotty."

Kai smiled, moving a half step closer to her. "Well, I think we were about here-"

"No." She stopped him, and took his hands, pulling him forward still. "I think we were like this. And maybe…" She guided his hands to her waist. "Your hands there." Her hands slid up his arms and curled around his neck. "And my hands here."

"To be perfectly honest with you, I'm not sure I remember this part."

"You sure?" she whispered, their lips growing closer.

"To be honest I think I like this version of events a lot better." He whispered.

She smiled. Just for him. He was the only person there to appreciate it. But that was enough for her. That was all she needed.

"Me too."


End file.
